The present invention relates to complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and more specifically, to gate stack materials.
CMOS is used for constructing integrated circuits. CMOS technology is used in microprocessors, microcontrollers, static RAM, and other digital logic circuits. CMOS designs may use complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) for logic functions.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or high dielectric constant (high-k) dielectrics, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the path from drain to source is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”).
N-type field effect transistors (nFET) and p-type field effect transistors (pFET) are two types of complementary MOSFETs. The nFET uses electrons as the current carriers and with n-doped source and drain junctions. The pFET uses holes as the current carriers and with p-doped source and drain junctions.
When a MOSFET is scaled down through various technology nodes, several techniques are employed to improve device performance. In sub-micrometer devices, nitrogen may be incorporated into the silicon gate oxide to reduce the gate leakage current density and prevent boron penetration. High-k metal gate stacks also may be used as an alternative to improve the gate current density for a given equivalent oxide thickness.